The present invention relates to a wheel braking device for motor vehicles equipped with a hand-brake lever having two brake cables connecting the hand-brake lever to respective braking mechanism for each of two wheels of the motor vehicle.
Braking devices for one wheel, especially for a motor vehicle, are intended to assist in making the vehicle mobile again when one of its wheels simply spins in place for lack of sufficient traction, as may occur when it sinks into snow, mud, or the like. Except in the case of cross-country vehicles, where each wheel can be locked by means of an appropriate design of the drive, it has been comparatively bothersome until now to free an ordinary motor vehicle under such circumstances, the usual procedure being to wedge some solid object under the spinning wheel, to spread sand under it, or the like.